


Yeah, But Why

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Gladio, Explicit Language, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Gladiolus tells his friends the story of his trials and fight with the Blademaster, but Prompt is unsatisfied with his explanation of why he left them to begin with.





	Yeah, But Why

Noctis and Ignis had long since gone to bed when Prompto finally spoke up for the first time that evening, asking Gladiolus why he’d left them. The shield had told the whole story to his friends over dinner, but he got the feeling that wasn’t really what Prompto was asking. He turned to look at the blond, but the smaller man fiddled with his camera strap, clipping and unclipping it - a nervous habit that tended to drive the others crazy. Right now though, it served as a very clear signal to Gladio that something else was bothering his friend.

“I told you guys the story.” Gladio said, leaning back in his chair in an attempt to look relaxed.

“Yeah. But...why?” Prompto implored, pausing in his nervous fidgeting to meet the shield’s even gaze.

There was an emotion in Prompto’s eyes that hit Gladio hard, making his stomach churn and chest tighten with guilt. He wasn’t even sure what to be guilty for, but it settled deep in his bones and he wanted to give any answer he could to ease the blond’s pain.

“What good am I as a shield if I can’t protect princess from a single man.” Gladio scoffed, grimacing at the memory of how easily he’d been bested by Ravus.

“What good would you be if you’d died?” The blond croaked, choking on the last word as it tumbled from his lips. They held each other’s gazes for a moment, glassy blue eyes confessing more than the smaller man could speak aloud.

Unwilling to confront the emotions he found welling within him, Gladio looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Cor reminded me that I was no good if I was dead. Believe me.”

“And he was right.” Prompto shot back as he stood, turning his back on the shield so his friend wouldn’t see the tears well up in his eyes.

“What do you want from me Prom?” Gladio pleaded, feeling stung by the smaller man’s words.

“I want. I want...” The gunner started, sucking in a harsh, shaky breath. He turned to face Gladio, clutching his camera tightly in his hands. His face was red with pent up anger directed at his friend. “I want you to apologize! For leaving us without an explanation and being so gods damned selfish and making us worry that you’d never make it back! You could have died down there and we’d of never known! Then what, huh? Not like I could step up and be Noct’s shield. Sometimes I feel like I can barely hold my fucking gun. And Ignis would try, but we’re not you. And you’re so...”

Prompto stopped upon hearing a soft call of his name from the tent. He turned to see Ignis and Noct both staring at them with varying degrees of bewilderment. When the dam on the blond’s emotions had broken, his voice had gotten steadily louder and woken their two companions.

Noct moved over to them and placed a gentle hand on his best friend’s shoulder. They had all been able to tell over the last few days since Gladio’s return that Prompto was upset, but hadn’t pushed the issue. Now that it was all laid out before them, the prince felt foolish that he hadn’t been able to pinpoint Prompto’s feelings. The gunner cared deeply for all of them, but he harbored more intimate feelings for Gladio. They’d all been upset by the shield's unexcused retreat, but the blond felt abandoned.

Silence stretched on between the friends; the others looking at Prompto who pointedly glared at his boots and wished the rock of the haven would swallow him. Then the silence was broken.

“I’m sorry.” Gladio murmured.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the shield, all with varying expressions of surprise. Prompto moved quickly and wrapped thin arms around the shield’s waist. Gladio hugged back, bending a little to wrap himself protectively around the smaller man.

“I just wanted to be able to protect Noct.” The shield explained further.

“You can do that better being at his side.” Prompto mumbled into the material of Gladio’s shirt.

A chuckle rumbled deep in the shield’s chest and he nodded, agreeing with the small man in his arms, “You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I hadn't written anything in the new year yet and this bubbled out to fix that. No beta, so please excuse errors. Also, I totally suck with naming things. Sorry about that.


End file.
